


At Least A Twenty

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, implies sick kids, literally so much fluff, takes place in hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: When the superhero (Y/N) is asked to visit a children’s hospital to meet sick kids, they are allowed to bring another person. Loki is trying to adjust to being a better person on Earth, and has to decide to bring him along. After coming to a conclusion, (Y/N) is very pleased with the outcome.





	At Least A Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> its literally just fluff. there are some mentions at sad things but the whole plot is fluff with loki talking to a little girl and its just super adorable. i saw a prompt about a superhero hating a supervillain then they see the villain with a kid and their thoughts change so I kinda took inspiration from that but theres a lot. I also used the dialogue prompt “On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-“ "At least a twenty.”

Pacing happened a lot. It provided for a way for you to think easily, but not having to sit still for too long. However, it also confused your whole team every time you paced. They hated hearing the footsteps when you pace in the common room or the living room, but don't particularly care if you pace in your room, alone. They knew that whenever you pace, you're thoughts aren't the random ones about  _how do unicorns poop?_  No, the pacing thoughts are always about something serious.

Sometimes, some teammates will brave themselves and ask what you're pace-thinking about, but some just let it slide. Either it would result in a "nothing" answer, or you would go on for at least ten minutes about your dilemma.

Today, you just-so-happened to be pacing around the common room yet again, and Tony Stark strolled in. "Oh no," He sighed. "Not again."

You didn't hear him as you were so involved in your thoughts whilst you murmured about your problem. It was too quiet and mumbled for him to hear, but he was curious today. "Hey, (Y/N)?" Tony called, causing you to stop walking. "What's up?"

You tapped your chin, sighing when nothing came to you. "See, I'm going to the Children's Hospital in a few days to talk with kids and just make their days a little better," You started.

"Very sweet. I love doing that," Tony nodded.

"But," You put your finger up. "I'm supposed to be helping Loki on the same day. So, on a scale from one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-"

"At least a twenty," Tony answered when he figured out what your question was going to be. "Don't do it."

You furrowed your eyebrows. "Why not?"

"It's Loki! The same Loki that tried to take over our world? He'll probably scare those kids so much! Much less, the parents of those children will most likely not care for a supervillain meeting their kids," Tony tried to reason with you. But for some reason, your heart was telling you to take Loki with you. You couldn't pin why, but you could feel it.

You nodded, and thought for a minute. "I see your point."

Tony smiled and went to walk out of the room, but you stopped him. "But I'm going to bring Loki. I think it'll be fun and the kids will like it."

With a sigh, Tony knew he wasn't changing your mind. "However this turns out, (Y/N), you're responsible. If it's bad, it's your fault. You're the one who wants to bring him."

"I take full responsibility for the amazing thing that is going to happen."

\---

This may have been a mistake.

You couldn't tell if Loki wanted to go with you or not, but you brought him along. He didn't argue, but he wasn't overly eager to go spend time with kids. But going to the Children's Hospital for the little kids is important to you, and Loki was not going to ruin this for you.

At first, the people who arranged you coming to visit were a bit skeptical of having Loki around. Even if he did turn around recently and help save the world, he also did try to take over the world, and that didn't sit well with most people. Finally, you convinced them he would behave himself and they let it go. But the second Loki does something to scare a child or hurt someone, you're both out.

He agreed he would behave and you were impressed with him. He kept his  _costume_  down and wasn't wearing his god-like armor, but decided on a black suit with his cape and helmet. That way, it wouldn't be too big, but just enough.

At first, he stood back and let you speak to the children. Loki just wanted to watch and make you happy with him attending, and he was having a fine time just standing there.

As Loki was standing in the door of a little girl's room, he felt something tug at his cape. It was strong enough to make him lose his balance and have to entirely re-adjust. Turning around, his eyebrows were furrowed with more confusion than anger.

"Your costume is cool," A small voice said from below him. "Are you a superhero?"

His face immediately softened as the little girl looked up with her hope-filled eyes, kneeling down to be her eye level. "Sort of. I help out when I can, but-"

"So you are a superhero?" She lit up even more. "Can you teach me how to be one? I don't have any superpowers, but I  _really_  want to be a hero like you!"

Loki raises his eyebrow. For some reason, he could not turn the little girl down. "Oh, I'm sure you have superpowers. Maybe you just haven't grown into them yet," He reasoned. "Sometimes you have to help them come out. I'm sensing you have some sort of telekinesis power- do you know what that means?" Loki asked the kid.

She shook her head, still looking up at Loki with wide eyes at everything he said. "Well, it means that you can move things with your mind. Those types of powers can take a long time to come in, and since you're so young, they can come and go until the stick. So, what do you say we help the power come out?" Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Really?" The girl asked. "That would be cool!"

"Okay, you have to be very concentrated," Loki started. "Put your hand up like you're going to shoot something from your hand... like Iron Man does, but cooler," He helped the girl move her hand to position it in front of Loki's chest as she had a big smile on her face. "Now, think really hard about trying to knock me over. We'll start easy, and pushing me over shouldn't be that- woah! I felt something!" Loki stopped midway as he noticed the girl think harder. She squeezed her eyes shut as she thought about pushing Loki over.

"Yeah!" She whispered, peaking to see if he was still standing. Seeing Loki still upright, she closed her eyes again, trying her hardest.

All of the sudden, there was a thud in front of the girl. When she opened her eyes, Loki was on the floor, spread out. "I knew you could do it!" Loki told her. "Your powers come through at random times, as telekinesis is unreliable at the beginning. But you were so focused, you pushed me over!" He smiled at the girl. "I'm very proud of you, and one day, I bet you could be accepted into the Avengers," Loki told her.

Loki wasn't sure if it was possible, but her smile grew even more. He smiled as well, his heart feeling happy with making the little girl happy. Sure, this was a feeling Loki didn't experience often, but he loved the feeling.

When he finally looked up, he noticed quite a few people standing around, staring at the former supervillain helping the girl. Their faces were filled with awe and amazement. "Did you see that, darling?" A woman asked, probably the mother. "You knocked him over with your mind! I told you that you could do anything if you put your mind to it!" She picked the girl up and hugged her. "Now that you know you can do that, do you think you can cooperate with the nice doctors and nurses?" The mother asked and Loki stood up to be eye level again.

The little girl began to kick and scream. "Hey," Loki put his hand on the girl's shoulder to try and calm her. "If you can embrace superpowers within a few minutes, you'll be able to get through some doctors and nurses. They just want to help you. And I heard that if you listen to the adults and get help, the superpowers are more willing to come out," Loki reasoned.

"R-really?" She asked with tears slipping down her face.

"Absolutely. You just have to behave and get through whatever you have to, and bam, powers!" Loki said. "However, as you are still young, they can still take a while. But getting along well with everyone  _does_  help strengthen them for when they fully show up," He told her.

The girl took a deep breath in her mother's arms. "Okay. Thanks, superhero," She smiled and waved. "You should come back and visit me sometime!" She giggled. "Then I can throw you on the ceiling."

"Oh, I bet so!" He laughed. "I'll come visit to see how your powers are developing."

"Yay!" She cheered.

The mother smiled thankfully at Loki. "Let's get going, everyone's wondering where you are!" She said. "Thank you," She whispered to Loki before they walked away.

Of course people recognized Loki as the person who ambushed New York a few years ago and tried to take over the world. But today, those memories left their minds and they say a person with a warm heart trying to help a child.

He brushed himself off and took a deep breath. "What?" He asked when a few nurses stared at him with dropped jaws.

One nurse coughed lightly. "She ran away from her room, thank you for calming her down," She thanked Loki and went to walk away, grabbing the other two nurses, taking them out of their trance.

"Loki? You okay?" You asked from behind him as he stood completely still.

He shot around. "What? Yes, perfectly fine," He nodded. "Are we going to meet other children? Let's keep the magic going," He said and walked down the hallway.

A smile became evident on your face. You were so happy that Loki likes helping the children and make them happy, and that he wanted to continue on. "That was amazing, you know," You commented, noticing how much he is truly changing his ways.

"No," He said. "I was just trying to-"

"Help the little girl who's in a hospital? Convince her she has powers to make her happy?" You smiled. "You're a good person, Loki. I'm proud of you, thank you for coming with me," You told him, your hand on his shoulder. "How about we go greet the next kid? We can meet them together!"

Loki nodded and walked in the next room with a big smile as the two of you introduced yourself to the kid sitting on the bed. Loki loved seeing every kid's face light up at you two, excited he could bring some joy to their day. Sure, while some parents are a little skeptical of Loki in the beginning, they grew to realize he truly did want to help, and meant no harm. All around, everyone was excited to have the two of you there, helping cheer up kids and meet them.

Only a few weeks later, you received an email from the person in charge of the visits to the hospital. You and Loki were invited back, by special request by the kids. The kids adored you and Loki coming in to talk to them, and the little girl Loki helped was excited to show him her new powers. He was ecstatic to go back and could not wait.

Sometimes, you would stand back and let Loki guide the conversation. He would create some illusions for the kids, surrounding the room with cotton candy clouds or fireworks to light everything up. It was an added bonus to meeting you two, and Loki's heart was officially turning. Now more than ever Loki adjusted to life on Earth and was happy to live with and help the Avengers, finally becoming a real hero. A hero to the world with the Avengers, but more importantly a hero to the kids he met in the hospital.

You were shocked at the progress Loki made, but glad at the changes. You knew going with your gut was right, even if everyone you asked turned it down. Loki was now a fan (kid) favorite.


End file.
